


Fifteen Minutes

by vulpineTrickster



Series: Where in the World is Clint Barton? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, Drabble, Late With Starbucks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka. the explanation of Clint's whereabouts throughout the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from [this post](http://clintonfbarton.tumblr.com/post/81838010279/ohromanoff-clint-barton-shows-up-to-shield-15)
> 
> My friends and I are hoping for another Hulk movie which includes Clint traveling with Bruce ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel belongs to Stan Lee, not me (lol that rhymed)
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Clint cannot believe what he is seeing when he arrives back at headquarters after his lunch break; late and with Starbucks no less— _shut up, I had a craving._

SHIELD has been compromised, HYDRA is still alive and kicking, Fury pulled a ‘dead/not-dead’ performance (again), and classified SHIELD information is currently treading on Twitter. 

A costumed Natasha, a wounded Steve, and a mystery man in a jetpack are loitering near a barely standing security gate in front of an annihilated Triskelion. There are police cars, ambulances, and _tanks_ swarmed around the destroyed areas; _is that a Helicarrier imbedded in the ground?!_

The trio notices the stunned archer walking to them. Natasha greets Clint with a wave. 

“You missed all the fun,” she quips. 

“I was gone for _fifteen fucking minutes_!”


End file.
